


Time and Healing

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, absolutely not Deckerstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: **** Not Deckerstar****Chloe does not knock over the wine glass, and Lucifer drinks, almost too late he realises that she is terrified of him and he flees for his life.





	1. The Beginning: Fear and Fleeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/gifts), [CuddlerOfDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/gifts).

> The only character I own is my witch character Elodie. She appears in other stories, but is somewhat different here.

He knew the moment the wine in his glass touched his lips, but he saw her standing there, the light in her eyes all wrong, and he swallowed on reflex. His hand dropped and the glass slid from his suddenly limp fingers. He shook his head, the pain of her betrayal breaking over him like a tidal wave.

“Chloe.” his voice shook, and she blurred as his vision seemed to grow hazy. He took a fumbling step back, the sudden ding of the elevator snapped him out of his shock, and he turned and ran.

“Lucifer.” He heard her call, but he flung his wings out wide, and hurled himself into the air.

Kinley scowled. “How did he get away?”

Chloe slumped down on the sofa, mind racing, in those few seconds between pouring the contents of Kinley’s vial into Lucifer’s wine, and the moment when he drank from the wine glass, her thoughts were in turmoil, she was so scared, but part of her knew what she had done was very, very wrong, and she had just destroyed her relationship with the one being in the universe who always had her back, and had never acted to harm her in any way.

Those eyes, haunted, betrayed, devastated would be haunting her forever. Now she wished she could rewind time and fix it.

She glanced up at Kinley, wondering what she had seen in the man that had made her trust him. Believe him. The mask had truly slipped, and what she saw was a crazed fanatic, not a good man.

“I think you better leave.” she said steadily, “he’s gone. And I don’t think he’s coming back.”

Kinley snarled, frustrated at being denied. But he left. More proof that he had no interest in Chloe’s well-being.

She sat, numbly wondering what she was going to do now. For the first time in her life she had succumbed to panic. It really wasn’t her fault, Lucifer had sprung it on her, he could hardly blame her for being afraid. For the first time, work reared up and reminded her of her partnership. How was she going to get along without Lucifer by her side? Even three years on some of the other cops were still wary of her after the whole Palmetto debacle. They really didn’t like that she was right. 

His mind was still broken, but his wings seemed to know where to take him. He flew up into the hills, on a quiet street, beneath the Hollywood sign he landed on the roof terrace of a modest building, set back from the road, surrounded by trees, barely visible from the road, hidden by a more imposing building, he collapsed as his feet met the cool tiled surface of the terrace and he flopped down, ungainly, huge wings spread out.

He lay slumped, utterly unable to move, or put his wings away, eyes screwed closed, panting breaths as he tried to pull himself together, still his racing heart, his mind and soul in torment. 

Gentle hands touched his head, his back, he didn’t even startle at her presence, now the only being he knew he could trust.

“Oh Cher… qu'ai-tu fait à tu-même…. What have you done to yourself?”

He swallowed then, summoned the last of his reserves, “El, my dear, I think I am in trouble.”


	2. The Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe brushes it all off, Lucifer's gone, and that's all she really wanted. Kinley's disappeared, and that's good too, right? She can go back to the way things were before all of this.
> 
> It isn't that simple.

Chloe walked into the precinct on Monday morning with a new sense of purpose. She had struggled over the weekend with her part in the attempted banishing of the Devil, but she came to the conclusion that she was in the right, she had to protect herself and her family. She had done nothing wrong. Kinley was to blame for everything that happened. She couldn’t believe that she had fallen for his nonsense, but the Devil was out of her life now, and everything would be going back to the way it was.

Of course, there was the awkward moment when she ran into Ella, and the Lab Tech asked where Lucifer was. Chloe shrugged. She didn’t really care, as long as he was nowhere near her. She was just ready to get on with her life and her career.

From the shadows Maze watched. She didn’t know exactly what had happened with Lucifer’s date with Chloe, but she knew that all was not well. He had suffered before he had disappeared, and she had an idea where he had disappeared too, and that spelt danger to Maze. As tempting as it was to go to him, she knew he was likely safe there, but the danger was out here. Still.

Maze had always been aware that Chloe was oblivious to the rare gift that she had received from Lucifer. The Lord of Hell. Grudgingly she even admitted to Lucifer’s power as an Archangel. And the silly human woman threw it all away over some stupid superstitions. While Maze now understood that humans had feelings, and those things were an incredible nuisance, she still didn’t understand why Lucifer felt the way he did about the Detective. She never listened to him.

She didn’t know exactly what Chloe had done, it was definitely something though, and Maze was starting to regret not killing her in her sleep that time. She had the feeling that the fallout was going to be interesting and unexpected though, Maze licked her lips in anticipation, she could wait.

Lucifer was never sick. He simply didn’t understand how humans could go through illness. Until now. Every single inch of his body felt like it was on fire, but also freezing like ice. His body strained to void disgusting black slime, almost without respite.

It seemed like days, he lost track of time, but not of the firm, competent, yet kind and gentle hands that helped him, holding his head up as he puked into a bucket, rubbing his back in soothing circles, and all he could do was lie limply across her bed, wings spread across the room.

Elodie St Pierre was angry. She had been angry since Lucifer first crash-landed on her roof, almost nine days ago. One of the most powerful witches in existence, over her very long life she had known a lot of people… Lucifer was not “people” but he was a good man in his own right, decent, honest, better than many humans, deserving of so much more, yet he believed the opposite.

Until Chloe. El had been glad for him when he met the Detective. Thought he might have found his place with someone who loved him. 

In the almost two centuries that El had known Lucifer, she had remained his back up, their association a secret between themselves. When he chose L.A. to settle in, she had upped sticks from New Orleans without even a second thought. Moved up into the hills, and settled amongst the artists, and began her usual business, crystals, healing, a little magic here and there.

She believed that her friend had found peace and happiness at last. 

Obviously not. El was angry, but she tended to her friend and kept her thoughts to herself.

Maze had taken to keeping an eye on Chloe. She had moved all her belongings out of the apartment now, but knowing what Lucifer’s _detective_ was up to was something that Maze took quite seriously, she sensed that the threat to Lucifer was not actually done.

It was late, she was at a crime scene, watching Decker, and her tribe sister, Ella Lopez examine for clues, when she felt it. The power of a heavily oppressive presence. Maze grinned. “Michael.”

“Mazikeen.”

They were twins, Michael and Lucifer, where Lucifer was all light, Michael was the dark, the warrior archangel. Normally, Maze had no time at all for Lucifer’s celestial family, but whatever humans thought about Michael and Lucifer’s relationship, the reality was very different. The twins were close, even millennia, and Heaven and Hell had not divided them. After she had found out about Decker and the holy father, Maze had been certain that Lucifer’s twin would show up.

She glanced sideways at him. Instead of the all-black armour he frequently wore, Michael was dressed in a suit. Black suit, black shirt buttoned up to the throat. Physically, Michael was Lucifer’s identical twin, but they were very different creatures. Michael was stern, forbidding, and when Maze saw the look in Michael’s hard, dark eyes, she knew he was very angry. Whether he was there at his father’s behest or not, and Maze had her doubts, it was clear he had taken the attack on his twin very personally indeed.

Michael eyed his brother’s demon. He knew what she had done, but his brother was proud of her still, and he might have need of her services, so Mazikeen of the Lilim was lucky. Michael’s concerns lay solely with his father’s miracle, and what she had done, and this rogue priest that she had attached herself too.

The balance was delicate. It always had been. In or out of Hell, Lucifer was still the Lord of Hell, and as such held the balance. Decker’s attempt to kill him had consequences, whether she was aware or not, her actions, her alliance with the priest, potentially could have unmade the world. Lucifer’s vulnerability to Chloe Decker, the poison, and what the priest had planned would have erased Lucifer from existence, with nothing to hold the demons back, Earth would have been overrun.

Michael knew how much Lucifer had invested in Chloe Decker. Everything. The trust he had lost, Lucifer believed he had found in his detective.

Rebellion, the fall, all of it, they were still twins, Michael could feel Lucifer’s emotional pain like it was his own.

Chloe shut her front door and leaned against it. Alone at last. It had been a long week, and she had been on edge for most of it. Trixie kept asking where Lucifer was, until Chloe snapped that he wasn’t coming back. Of course, she regretted her outburst immediately, but it made no difference. Trixie was an intelligent child, and had grown up a lot, almost without Chloe realising it. The trip to Rome had driven something of a wedge between mother and daughter, being virtually abandoned in a hotel room for a month had done little for their relationship, and Trixie had disliked Father Kinley on sight.

So when Chloe snapped at her daughter, instead of the floods of tears that she had been expecting, Trixie looked her mother in the eye and said, rather coldly, that she wanted to spend the weekend with her father.

Anxious to make amends for her slip, Chloe had agreed. Perhaps that was for the best anyway. She knew Dan was struggling, perhaps having Trixie to care for would help. And Chloe could finally rest.

She made herself dinner, and settled down on the sofa with a book and a glass of wine.

She barely had time to open the book before there was a knock at the door. Frowning, Chloe put the book down and went to answer it.

There was a man standing there, for a second Chloe faltered, because she knew that form, then the man turned round, and Chloe’s knees almost gave way, “Lucifer.” She choked, through a throat that felt suddenly too tight to breathe.

“I am Michael.” The accent was the same, everything, even the suit, unlike his brother there were no splashes of colour, bright pocket squares, colourful shirt, casually open collar. The man, archangel she corrected herself shakily, stood ramrod straight, his carriage proclaimed his military bearing, and suddenly Chloe was very, very afraid. She realised in that moment, that Lucifer had never turned his power on her, and that the archangel standing in front of her had no such qualms.

“We need to talk, Ms Decker.” And Chloe realised something else, where Lucifer was light and playful, his twin was all business.

“I thought you hated your brother.” Chloe blurted out, barely holding on as she stepped aside without meaning to, Michael inviting himself into her apartment.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” said Michael, as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
